


It's Worth It To Be With You

by otis_is_here



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Historical Inaccuracy, I Tried, I wrote this instead of doing school work, Lesbians, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, i wrote this while listening to classical music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otis_is_here/pseuds/otis_is_here
Summary: Eira loved mostly everything about the 1800's, the buildings, the music, the clothing, and yet she never thought that she would love someone from that time.or, Eira falls in love with a ghost from the 1800's.
Relationships: Edison|Julia, Eira|Lithea
Kudos: 1





	1. The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 so please be patient. 
> 
> i'm honestly just bored doing school so i write to pass the time and not my classes.

She always seemed to adore the cold, it was something that Eira had noticed. The way she stared out into the world covered in a gentle blanket of white, muffling sounds and creeping over the land. It was beautiful, and maybe that’s why she loved it so dearly. Why she devoted her life to it. Why it consumed her every thought. Every time it came to engulf the world in its soft, cold, white, it intrigued her. 

Sadly she was never able to meet the house bound beauty that was called Eira, foe she passed before she got the chance. Lithea was written about so fondly by all the people, every person she ever met had the privilege of knowing her kindness, softness and love. She treated every single person as a friend. She held no hate towards anyone, for she never knew the darkness of the world around her. 

As Eira walked out of the library and down the marble stairs, she admired the elegant intricacies of the building as she moved, softly brushing her fingers over the delicate gold edges of the rails, feeling the smooth, cold patterns follow the slope. The soft scent of jasmine wafting into her senses as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs. Eira was greeted with the gentle light of the afternoon, illuminating the main hall perfectly. She paced down the long stretch of it and again, with intriguing interest, watched as the paintings and murals lined the walls she walked passed. 

As Eira made her way to the end of the hall, she was met by another staircase leading down to the main entrance, where she heard voices of what she assumed to be her parents talking with the moves. She smiled to herself as she yet again witnessed the beauty that covered the walls. Eira slowly made her way down and watched as her parents came into view. Her mother was the first to notice her and gave her a small fond smile and a wave as she neared them. Her father quickly noticing and turning around to see his daughter. 

"Eira! My darling, how was your exploration?" Her father, Edison asked as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Amazing, this place is so beautiful." Eira said with a fond smile on her face as she hugged her father back. 

"Wonderful! I'm glad you enjoy it" He said, as he released her. Julia soon stepped in to hug her daughter as he backed away, giving them the space they needed. 

"Me to" Her mother said as she pulled away from Eira. And as she did so, Julia turned back to the man standing with them and handed him some money before thanking him for the help. He nodded as he walked back out the large oak doors. David...he seems nice. Eira thought as she caught site of his name stitched into the front of his shirt. 

After bringing all her boxes and helping with some other house hold things, Eira decided to take a look at the area surrounding her new house. Or should you say castle. Because technically it was. It was built in the 1800's as a home for a very wealthy family who left it after only 15 years of living in it because, sadly, their daughter had died in that house. Eira had read about that in one of the journals she had found in the library. It was sad, but also very interesting as it was written in old English, which she loved, not only because it was a beautiful complexity but also because it was always Eiras dream to live in that time period. The culture, the art, the music, the clothing. It was all so mesmerizing to see, she fell in love with everything about those times the second she first read about it. And that is why when her mother had said they were moving into an old Victorian castle, she almost cried right then and there. It was a dream come true. 

As Eira walked through the over grown gardens, she felt at peace. A cool breeze brushed across her face as she continued her walk. It was getting colder, almost Autum again. She loved the cold. The peace it brought to her soul, the soft colors that contrasted the heat she had to endure during the Summer. That’s why when she was reading about the lovely Lithea in those books she felt a certain connection towards her. Even though she wasn't alive anymore she felt pulled toward the mysterious women. 

She sounds wonderful. She thought as she rounded a corner into a more concealed part pf the garden. It was a stone arch, covered by a beautiful moss growing across the entire wall. The moss followed the dips and groves of the stone as if it were part of it, and in a sense, it was. It had rooted itself in the cold Granet that lined the perimeter of the house, holding in whatever secrets that house held, only ever opening for those who deserved it, and that, was not many. And yet it seemed like Eira was one of those people. 

Eira, of course, did not know this yet, and would be both terrified and astonished when she finally would. 

As she walked under the arch she saw behind it, what seemed to be a mesmerizing sight. A small path, over grown with grass and vines, branches strewn all across the rough stone that lead to an unknown place. She carefully maneuvered her way through it, picking up the fallen branches that guarded the path. Pushing them off the side as she made her way down, alongside the rocky banks of clear water that cut through the land that her family now owned. The path began to move away from the water, slowly making its way through the breath taking scenery that Eira passed by. 

After walking some time, she came across what seemed to be an abandoned house? It would have to be a very fancy house if it was. Maybe it was an old guest house, but then why would it be so far away? In any case, it was old, very old. Possibly older than the house Eira was now living in. And although to any normal person, this seemed a little dangerous to explore alone, Eira decided that it couldn't hurt to just check out quickly. And so she set off towards the building. 

The moment she set foot inside, she was greeted with a beautiful sight that left her speechless. A room with what she figured would have been blue walls, lit up by the golden light that spilled in through the broken ceiling, illuminating the decaying stone that the room was made of. Intricate designs covering the walls, a small ledge that was just large enough to grant room for two people to walk side by side together, rimmed the sides of the walls that seemed to reach into the sky when looking from the ground. Vines growing everywhere around the room, almost as if they were the only inhabitants of this place, which really, they were. 

Eira stood there, not moving, taking in all the beauty this place had to offer. If she could, she would've wanted to live here, but if that would be able to happen, there would need to be major renovation don’t on this place and there was no way she would ever let anyone try to change this place in the slightest. It was too perfect to change, too amazing to even want to change it. As thoughts began to slowly make their way back inside her head she felt a strange presence around her, she couldn't place it, but it was most definitely there. 

And yet she didn't feel scared, she almost felt... safe. She couldn't explain why but the feeling of being watched came over her and it didn't seem to bother her. She stood, complete silence came, and she waited, for something, not sure what but she did. As her eyes scanned the room, she could have sworn that she saw someone, but when he eyes moved to try and see who, there was no one. And so she decided that she would leave for now, but she promised herself that she would come back. 

As she arrived back to her new home, the light slowly began to dim as the sun began to set, covering the whole world in a soft, warm gold that seemed to engulf everything it touched. She came back up to the large doors that lead to the onside of the house and she pushed them open so she could slip inside. Once in, she called to her parents who were in the kitchen setting things up for dinner, and of course they were going to eat together. Eira had a wonderful family, she couldn't ask for a better one, both her parents cared and loved for her, and her older sister (who had moved out a year ago) was always happy to see all three pf them. Of course they had fights, and of course they didn't always agree, but no family is ever that perfect. Because without the bad, you can never fully enjoy the good. 

As all three made dinner together, a conversation had started between them all. 

"How was your walk in the garden Eira?" Julia had asked as they began setting the table. 

"It was nice, I mean the gardens are really over grown but they're still gorgeous" Eira had answered. 

" Well that’s good, and we can always fix up the gardens if we want. Give you something to do on the weekends" Edison had said in an almost joking tone, almost. 

"Yeah, yeah maybe, if you're lucky" Eira said with a smile on her face. 

All through dinner they talked, about the house, about the dinner, as well as other light topics. But never once did Eira mention that she had walked through the forest because she knew her parents and she knew that if she had said that, they would've been livid. Lecturing her about the dangers of going out there alone, and Eira already knew it wasn't the safest thing, but she could not help herself when it came to exploring. 

And so she would run off into the woods, following trails so she wouldn't get lost, but always finding things other people never seemed to pay any attention to. She loved adventure and she loved books. Finding out new things and learning more about the world. Seeing new places, finding abandoned buildings and old homes to look at. It was her dream to meet someone from that time, but of course that was impossible. And so she devoted most of her free time to learning everything there was to know about those times so she could imagine how it would have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update every week or so.


	2. I Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eira heads back to the building she was at yesterday and finds something else...

Lithea had gotten used to being alone, she had always liked it to begin with, but this was different. The night that it had changed was June 3, 1822, and she had been wondering the gardens of her home, and though she was not supposed to be, it brought such joy to watch the stars move above her as she waked. Thinking of noting in particular, letting any stress she may have been carrying that day go, and leave with the cool breeze as she moved ever so gracefully. The thin silk falling so gracefully om her porcelain like skin, as the moonlight passed over her with pale luminescence. 

And the only noise that could be heard was the soft, rhythmic beat of her footsteps, accompanied by the surrounding sounds of nature. Until another set of footsteps could be heard, quickly approaching Lithea. And just as she heard them, she had stopped her movements to look. But to no avail did her attempt work, as the body that made those sounds had caught her at her weakest, surprised and unsuspecting of any harm. And so she fell, motionless and silent. 

Her pale skin standing out against the dark green that was the mossy grass. It contrasted beautifully, and yet what was seen was not a sight to be called beautiful. Her body, once warm and thriving, now lay still against the dewy grass. And with that, she died. The person standing above her fled as soon as they were sure that it was done. And so her body was left alone. Pale skin growing paler as the time passed, and any sign of life had left her body just as the person responsible had left her. 

And only when the gardener had started his work, had he found her. The sight was horrible to see. Crimson had pooled underneath her delicate body, soaking the once pastel blue night gown she wore. Her green eyes now grey as all life had drained from them. And her rose tinted lips, now blue from the cold that encapsulated her whole. 

As Eira read the book that told the tragic story, she wondered how old Lithea was. And how could someone ever do such a thing to another so pure as her, what must have been going through this persons mind as they committed such a horrid act. And yet she wondered if maybe this never happened at all, maybe it was just someone's story. And maybe Lithea lived a full life, and yet somehow, Eira knew that it was true and that she really did get slaughtered by someone, and that someone was never brought to justice. 

After more reading and some unpacking, Eira wanted to go back to that building, it almost felt like she had to, as if someone was telling her to go, or to come back. And so she changed into clothing suitable for the walk and grabbed a small bag in which she placed water and a sandwich, and as she left the house she told her father (who was the only other one home at that time) that she was going for a walk and she headed out on her journey. 

She walked through the same path as the day before, and followed it until she came to the clearing that held the building. And as she neared it, she thought that she had heard a voice. It sounded soft and smooth, like honey on your tongue. The singing filled her ears as she stopped in front of the doors, almost scared to open them. Because as she remembers, they were the only ones living around this area, and there hadn't been anyone there before. 

So as Eira stood, she gathered all the courage she had, and spoke up. 

"Hello?" She said, trying her hardest to sound calm. And it worked a little, covering up the panic that was surging through her at this moment. And just as she said that, the singing stopped. And suddenly the silence became very loud. 

"Who's there?" Eira asked as she began to grow even more scared, I should've left when I had the chance...now I have to stay. She thought to herself as no one answered her. 

The door began to slowly open, and Eira stepped back, expecting the worst, and what she saw amazed her. A gorgeous women stood in the door frame staring at her with wide eyes. She had a pale complexion, a delicate figure, and mesmerizing eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green, clear and big, lined with dark eye lashes that curled perfectly. Eira was in a trance, she couldn't look away, this women was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. And Eira could've sworn that she had just fallen in love. 

"How hast thou found me?" The women asked, looking shocked. Her lips were slightly parted when she finished speaking, and Eira was now even more convinced that she was in love because of the way she spoke. It was old English and Eira was amazed. She couldn't speak, she was speechless. 

"Madam? Are thou fine?' Her voice mesmerized Eira further. And she knew she had to say something. 

"Y-yes I am" She cursed herself for stuttering, and continued. 

"Who thou?" She figured that if she was speaking in old English that she might as well too. 

"Mine name is Lithea, daughter of Charles and Elizebeth Goldwen. And who might thou be?" 

Lithea...she said Lithea, that can't be possible. Eira's mind ran through the different possibilities of who this might be, because there was no way that this women was really Lithea, or maybe she wasn't the Lithea and just someone else with the same name. 

By the time Eira had finished her rambling thoughts she realized that she hadn't answered her. Oh god oh god what did she ask?... Seriously Eira you've got to be kidding me. Eira wracked her brain for what Lithea had said, … oh wait! 

"Mine name is Eira, daughter of Edison and Julia Griffith" Eira said with more confidence than before. She watched as the women in front of her, Lithea, stood in front of her and smiled sweetly as she opened the door more, exposing the inside of the building. She moved out of the way and motioned for Eira to come in. 

"Wouldst thou like to join inside?" Lithea spoke, in that same soft voice, almost like she didn't want to scare her away. Eira was so intrigued by her. The way she spoke, her pale skin, her beautiful viridian eyes, her lips... wow she's gorgeous. She had to snap herself out of her own thoughts so she could talk again. 

"Y-yes, yes please" Eira mentally slapped herself for stuttering again, while she stepped inside the old stone walls. Still scared of what might happen but to entranced by Lithea to care anymore. As she stepped inside she heard the door behind her close, causing her to turn around. There Lithea stood, looking at Lithea with wonderous eyes, searching for any information on Eira. But alas, she didn't see a thing. 

"Thou hast still not told me how thou found me" Lithea said in her heavenly voice. 

"I came across here yesterday on a walk and decided to join back" Eira said, staring right back into Lithea's eyes, just as she does. They stare into each other's eyes for some time, neither wanting to break the eye contact. Lithea began to move, very slowly, taking small steps towards Eira, until they were right in front of each other. Eira did not want to move away from her, she was still so amazed by her beauty. 

"Doth thou hast any imagining whom I might be" Lithea spoke in such softness, it sent shivers down Eira's spine. She stood there, dazed yet again for what felt like the hundredth time that day alone. 

"No, I be afraid I do not" Eira responded, matching the same softness that she had earlier. Their eyes never broke from one another, staring deeply into their eyes. A strange game both were playing, both trying to win. And yet neither gave up. 

"I see, thou wont step down" Lithea said as she slowly started to inch closer. And as much as Eira wanted to, she could not move. Stuck in place yet again. And as she tried to think of something to say, Lithea came even closer, so now Eira could feel her breath on her lips. Her mind began running wild, not able to thing any coherent thoughts. 

"I think I could change that" Lithea said as she leaned in just a little more. Eira was now still, and only one thought circled her mind. What is happening? And just as Eira had almost composed herself, she froze. 

Soft lips pressed gingerly against hers, the smell of honey overcame her as she stood in shock. Lithea had kissed Eira, so gently that when she pulled away, Eira could still just barley feel her lips still on hers, and as soon as she registered what had happened, she pulled Lithea back and kissed her with more passion than before. Eira caressed Lithea's smooth cheek in her palm as the other held the back of her neck. Warmth spread throughout both their bodies as they pulled each other closer. 

They pulled apart to soon, in Eira's opinion, but as they did, she noticed a single tear running down Lithea's cheek. As she saw this, she brought her thumb up and brushed it away gently. Her mind was now going wild again, thinking she did something wrong. And so she stepped back completely, causing Lithea to look up in confusion. 

"I'm sorry, hast I done something wrong?" Eira questioned as she saw the distress on the others face. She felt horrible, how could she have done this, she didn't even know her. And she was her... Eira didn’t know what to think anymore, she knew there was nothing wrong with being attracted to women, it's just that she's never had those feelings before. 

Lithea furrowed her brows in confusion, staring at Eira as she stepped forward slightly. 

"N-no, no of course not..." Lithea said, her words laced with confusion." Doth thou not remember me?" She said slowly, almost like she was scared of the answer. And she was, she wanted Eira to remember. Eira just looked at her with even more confusion, matching the expression on Lithea's face. 

"H-hast we met before now? Eira spoke in a hushed tone, afraid to speak to loudly. 

"Thou do not...yet, then how hast thou found me?" Lithea looked away as she spoke. Breaking the eye contact. And another tear fell, then more. She began to cry silently, begging herself not to make too much noise. Chocked sobs fall from her mouth she so desperately tried to hide, but to her attempts were futile, and her once silent tears, now breathless sobs. 

Eira had no idea what to do, she stood in horror as she watched Lithea cry, looking so broken as tears streamed down her face. Eira didn't realize what she was doing until she took Lithea in her arms and held her tight against her chest. She didn't know why she did, but as she heard Lithea cry, Eira did so as well, letting warm tears run down her face as she so desperately held onto Lithea. 

Eira's cries reverberated in her chest, and Lithea could feel them now she was so close to the women she so deeply loved. The women whom she fell in love with that night under the stars when she had ran through the forest, following the creek. And as she did so, she had come across a small clearing. And in the back of it, a house stood. As she neared it, she saw a women tending the gardens out front of it, crouching low to the ground to reach the small flowers that grew so delicately throughout the crass surrounding the garden beds. 

That night lived in her mind like a dream, never leaving and always on loop. The stars, the moon, the flowers, her... She was there that night, alone in the house her family owned. Picking flowers for her. Eira was there that night, and so was Lithea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh yeah idk what i'm doing anymore


End file.
